Past doesn't matter
by verranna
Summary: Clary ran away from her house in Wellington to New York because of some mysterious reasons, here she meets 'the golden boy'. Read to find out the reasons. Please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

I am pretty much fucked.

That's my considered opinion.

Fucked.

The reason is that I had ran away from my hell oops...my house in Wellington with no money except for some dollars, which got spent on the stupid flight ticket and now here I am sitting in a park in New York with no money, looking like a hobo. Well, I am a hobo right now.

The reason why I came in New York is when I was living in Wellington I got selected for this duo singing thing, the manager, Ben, wanted me to come to New York. But because Valentine (my dad) didn't allowed me to go, so Ben said whenever I am ready I can call him. So, here I am waiting for his call, while seeing some kids play in sand.

As I was sitting there my phone buzzed in my back pocket. The name Ben popped on the screen. I quickly picked it up. ( **Bold** for Ben and _Italics_ for Clary)

 **Hello? Am I speaking to Clarissa Morgenstern?**

 _Hi Ben .Yeah it's me._

 **Uh-Okay...So are you ready for the recording, huh?**

 _Um ... Yeah._

 **Where are you right now? Want me come and pick you up?**

 _Yeah sure...right now I am in a park looking like a hobo._

 **Okay so we will go for shopping, buy something to wear for you. And you can live with me until you get a house.**

 _No, Ben I can't. I don't want to be a burden on someone._

 **Clary you are not a burden. And well I live alone so it's bit lonely so, I will enjoy your company.**

 _Are you sure?_

 **Positive.**

I hung up on the phone and kept staring straight, nothing at particular until Ben came. When he came, he was looking the same as he was months ago, the same warm smile across his face. He was in a simple Spider-Man shirt which was clearly exposing his tattoo of a compass over his neck. I climbed in the car.

"Hey Ben"

"Hi Clary, I just thought you were just kidding about looking like a hobo thing."

"I know right and I hate that look people have been giving me while passing."

"I was just joking, Red. So what's up?"

I glared at him for calling me 'Red'.

"Nothing is up & don't call me that."

He laughed, and that's when I realized that Ben looks good as in really handsome. I mean not hot or sexy but nice, kind and...handsome. You need to know Ben to see his inner beauty. Well, I am not a person who goes on outer looks of people.

"So...let's go. First we will buy you clothes."

In no time we were standing in front of a shop, I mean really expensive looking shop. I looked over at Ben & gave him a look of 'Are you sure?' because I don't have money. He nodded in response understanding my question.

 **OXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX TIME SKIP XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

We were now sitting in the recording room, it is pretty much big unlike I thought. Well...my partner in this duo thing is a guy named Austin, who is in a really grumpy mood and is snapping at everyone. When I asked Ben the reason for his frustration he told me that's because he was kicked out of the house because he got a girl pregnant.

Anyways, Ben literally bought me whole wardrobe; 5 pair of skinny jeans, 4 shirts of Marvel Avengers and DC's, one black dress which is really sparkly and is till mid-thigh, 3 crop tops and a leather black jacket.

After recording the song that I have been writing before leaving Wellington, Ben and I left for his house.

 **OXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX TIME SKIP XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 _ **1 week later**_

It's been one week since I came in New York. I got my own house with the help of Ben. The house is really big as I am gonna live alone, but buying an apartment was gonna take time so I had to get settled with this. But it's not that bad, Ben comes often and we hangout together and do stuff. He helped me in getting admission in Alicante High, which I will be joining from tomorrow. Ben will be giving me ride to the school and then I will be coming walking 'cause I don't want to be burden on someone and things. Ben and me have been best friends by now, I mean whenever he introduces me to his friends or anyone that's what he calls me and well I don't have any problem with it, it's just that I don't want anyone to know about my past and being best friends is knowing everything about past. But I am glad he didn't push me to tell him, he just knows that it was something terrible that I just want to forget. He even helped me changing my name. I changed my last name from Morgenstern to Fray. Nice thing, right?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the bell. I wondered who will it be at this time, it was afternoon. When I opened the door, I saw a woman who looked somewhere in her 40s, with long black hair and blue eyes. She gave me a warming smile which I returned.

"Hello, I am Maryse Lightwood. I live in the house next to yours."

"Uh...Okay. Please come in."

She entered the house. I led her to the living room. "Please sit here I will get some water."I said and left the room for fetching her water. When I returned Mrs. Lightwood was sitting on the couch.

"No one else is there in the house?"

"Um... No."

"Oh! Just asking. I came to invite you people for dinner tonight at ours. What is your name?"

"Uh...I am Clarissa Fray and well... I live alone here."

There was a shocked experience for a moment but vanished quickly.

"You don't look 18."

"Yeah, I am 17. If you don't mind I will like to come over...alone."

"Of course I don't mind. We will be waiting for you by... 7:30 tonight? How about it? " She said getting up from the couch. I simply nodded "Thank you for inviting me, Mrs Lightwood"

"Please call me Maryse and it's my pleasure." She said, giving me a heart warming smile which I returned and then she left.

I ended up watching a movie. I don't really know the name but it was boring. I was not really watching but thinking what my Dad would be doing right now, maybe drinking? I don't really care. I hate him so much I can't really express it in words. I even hate my mother, well I call her mother just 'cause she gave me birth and stuff and well my brother...he is unknown to most of family secrets. I doubt, Dad even told him about me. I wanted to call him; he is the only person who used to love me but I don't know anymore.

I just want to forget my past life and move on, nothing else.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my alarm started to ring. It was 7:00 already. _Ah...I need to get ready for the dinner,_ I thought. I started texting Ben telling him about the invitation and headed to the bathroom for shower. When I came back I checked my phone:-

 _Ben: Uh- okay...be careful and have nice time :)_

 _Me: Of course, I will._

I opened my closet to look for 'perfect' clothes. I need to make my first impression. Don't I? So, I grabbed a Batman black shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I didn't put much makeup except for my baby pink lipstick, which makes them look really cute. I grabbed my phone and stuffed it in the back pocket. I put on my sneakers and left the house. It was 7:27 by then.

I walked to the house next door. It was really magnificent. I mean it was as big as mine, but it had that royal look, you know?

I rang the bell, the door was opened by a girl, who had long ink-black hair, dark brown-gold flecked eyes which could be easily mistaken as black, slender eyebrows and pale and high coloured skin.

"Oh! Hey... Hi, you must be Clarissa?"

"Yes, but I prefer being called Clary."I said giving her a smile which was returned by grinning.

"Well, I am Isabella Lightwood. But my friends and family calls me Iz or Izzy."

"Is she here?"A voice came from inside, which obviously belonged to Maryse.

"Yes, she is here."I replied and saw Izzy still grinning at me. Maryse peeked from the nearest room which I think is kitchen. I was only able to see her head.

"Hello, Honey" she said.

"Hi Maryse" I said smiling towards her.

"Iz please call the boys down" she said, Izzy nodded and the head disappeared in the kitchen. Iz walked to the stairs and yelled, "Guys come down. Clary is here."

No Response.

Izzy got really frustrated and yelled again, "BOYS GET YOUR LZY ASSES DOWN, RIGHT NOW."

There were sounds of door opening and closing and then the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Izzy turned towards me and said, "It's really good to have a girl as a friend."

"Yeah, she didn't have a girl friend for ages."A voice came from the end of the stairs. I turned to see the centre of the voice. Standing in front of me is a golden boy.


	2. Dinner Talk

Fine, curly blond curls, long eyelashes and golden eyes, well I have never noticed any guy like this. But he really looked handsome, hot, sexy, cute anything good I could think in a guy.

I don't know how much time I was staring, but when I came to my senses I smiled at him. Green orbs met Golden ones. I really wanted to drown in those golden eyes.

Izzy cleared her throat and said, "Clary this is Jace and Jace this is Clary."

"Hi Jace" I said clearly embarrassed of being caught. He muttered a 'hi' avoiding Izzy's eyes.

"And this is Alec" she said pointing at a guy maybe a year older than me; he clearly looked Izzy's brother. They both had same black hair and pale skin but his eyes were blue. We said our 'hi', 'hellos'.

"And this is Max." When I saw Max, he looked like seven. I don't know what I was expecting but...oh! Let it be. Max had glasses over his nose, brown hair and gray eyes. He came forward and said, "I know what you are thinking, but I am nine."

"I-uh of course you are a big boy."I said.

"Guys dinner is ready" Maryse called out for us from kitchen. Everyone headed towards the kitchen.

"Clarissa, have a seat" Maryse said. "Please call me Clary" I said while I sat on the seat she was pointing at. She nodded and served everyone and then sat in front of me. Izzy was seating on my left and Max, the youngest Lightwood on my right.

"Mr. Lightwood doesn't live with you guys?" I asked.

"No, I had divorce. He had an affair with his P.A. and she didn't want any kids, so I got their custody."She said pointing at her children.

"Even my parents had divorce, when I was five" I said "my Dad was cheating on my mom, they both fought for my brother's custody but none of them fought for mine." It was true my Dad never wanted a girl as his second child so he hated my mom because of me and because of that she hated me and didn't fought for my custody. "My mom was forced to keep me with her." I said giving them a small smile.

Izzy gave my left hand a small squeeze. I knew everyone wanted to change the subject and cheer their moods. I started eating my steak when Iz spoke up. "Why do you live alone, Clary?"

This is the question I didn't want to answer but these people welcomed me to their family without hesitation. I can trust them. I think.

"Um...I-uh ran away." There was a shocked expression on everyone's face. "You ran away from your own house?" Izzy asked, not trying to hide her shocked face.

"Yeah, I used to live in Wellington." I said.

"How did you manage to get this big house?" Alec asked, "I mean it's kind of expensive, right?"

"I earned money way too fast. I was selected for a lead singer in a duo team before even I came here. I write and sing songs." I said.

"So, you are going to be famous? Huh?" Iz said enthusiastically.

"Not really. I am not going to reveal my real name. I don't want _them_ to know where I am."

I said eating my last piece of steak. "Are you going to any high school to complete your last year?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, Ben my best friend and manager helped me to take admission in Alicante High. Which school do you guys go?"

"Oh even we go there."Iz said excitedly.

"Then I think I made my first high school friends already." I said.

"Of course you did." Jace said. "How are you going to go to school tomorrow?"

"I was thinking about calling Ben to drop me. Why?"

"You can come with us."Izzy said.

I thought about it for a moment and said yes to their offer. "We are going to be best friends." Izzy squealed.

Everyone finished their dinner and got up. Maryse started cleaning the dishes. I stood near the basin, everyone was there except for Max.

Izzy and Alec clearly looked siblings but Jace...

"You don't look their sibling. You know?" I blurted out without even thinking.

"I know. I am adopted."He said embarrassed of not being a Lightwood from birth.

"Oh...cool, you got a pretty much awesome mother, huh?" I said trying to cheer his mood up.

"Yeah, that's true." He said with a smile which I returned with a grin. Max came running to the kitchen with a book in his hands which I recognized quickly, it was Naruto.

"Hey Clary, do you know how to read this."

"Yeah I do."I said "Come here I will tell you."

He came towards me grinning.

 **OXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX TIME SKIP XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I think I should go." I said standing up from the couch where I and Max were chatting about Manga. It is nine already.

"Thank you for inviting me again. I had an awesome time with you people. Thank you." I said.

"You are welcome here anytime, sweetie." Maryse said.

I nodded and smiled and left the house. When I reached my house I changed my clothes and wore a simple loose t-shirt and shorts. I got in my bed and texted Ben, letting him know that I am okay.

I slept in few minutes and here starts the terrible part. _Nightmares_.

 _It was a normal day when I was five years old after my parents got divorce. Anthony's mommy dropped me back home. Anthony is my best friend and his mommy is really sweet. I opened the door to find the apartment dirty as usual. My mother forces me to clean the house and do all other chores. I could hear loud moans from my mother's room. I knew she was with one of her boyfriends. I was heading to my room when I tumbled over something and fell. The door of my mother's room opened and my barely dressed mommy came in sight._

" _You filthy asshole, can't you just be quite and not disturb me." She yelled not caring that I had fallen._

" _Sorry mommy." I said, my voice shaking with fear._

" _Bitch don't call me 'mommy'."_

" _Hey let it be, don't let her spoil your mood. Anyways she is going to leave." A voice came from inside which was unfamiliar, which means mommy got a new boyfriend, but what is he talking about me leaving?_

" _I know I just can't wait to get rid of this fucking idiot."_

 _Tears started coming from my eyes. I know no one wanted me but why me! What have I ever done to anyone? I sniffled and got up and reached my room._

 _I didn't really have anything in my room except a bed, a desk and a small wardrobe. I started doing my homework wondering what that guy meant by me leaving. Where could I possibly go? Is she going to leave me on streets? Does my dad want me to live with him? No, this can't happen; he hates me why would he want me._

 _The door of my room opened and my mommy came inside fully dressed this time._

" _Hey pack your bag you are going back tomorrow morning."She said in a disgusted tone._

" _Where am I going, mommy?"I asked innocently without a clue what was coming after._

" _Jon misses you, he wants you to go there to live with him. Now don't waste your time and pack your bag."_

 _No words can explain how much happiness I felt right now. He is my favourite person in this whole world. We used to have so much fun before mommy and daddy got divorce. I really miss him and I am happy that he didn't forget me._

" _Yes Mommy" I said excitedly._

 _This was my worst and best decision of my life._

I woke up sweating. This happens every night since I came here. I have nightmares of worst parts of my life. I rolled out of my bed to get a coffee to relax myself.

I made myself a coffee and sat there wondering, if I didn't leave the house that day my life would have been different, terrible but still different. I would have left the house at 18 but here I am 17 years old.

I pushed that thought aside and headed to the studio. Yeah you read right I have a studio in my house; Ben readied that room to surprise me he said I should have resources when I get a song in my mind. On my first day in this house I got lost three times and had to scream for Ben to help me.

I reached the place I wanted to reach. There was paper stuck over the door which says 'STUDIO (don't forget again)'

I entered the room and picked up a guitar and started playing.


End file.
